


I Do and I Do, Too

by myglassesaredirty



Series: It Had to be You [6]
Category: Psych
Genre: Bonding, Card Games, F/M, I WILL NOT WRITE SMUT, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Sharing a Bed, UNO, no sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: It's their first night as a married couple.





	I Do and I Do, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have suffered enough today. I needed to treat myself. This fic was a result of that.

Henry twists the new wedding ring on his finger, resisting the urge to take it off. “I can’t believe we’re married,” he announces to the empty room.

 

Maddy steps out of the bathroom, her hair wet, holding the white hotel towel in her right hand. “I know,” she says, bending over and scrubbing at her hair with the towel. “It’s so surreal.” She straightens the towel at the bottom of her hairline and twists it into a hat. “I mean,” she says, standing up straight and checking the towel hat to make sure it’s balanced, “I’ve been so used to calling you my fiancé that it’s weird that you’re now my husband.” Maddy presses her fists against the mattress, leans forward, and pecks Henry on the lips. “I like it, though.”

 

Henry smiles and kisses her again. “I love that you’re my wife.”

 

She hums and smiles, walking around to the other side of the bed. “So, what do we do now, on our first night as a married couple?”

 

Henry quirks an eyebrow and glances at her. “I mean…” he says, clearing his throat. “You know what we’re  _ supposed  _ to do.”

 

Maddy rolls her eyes. “I just took a shower. I’m not getting all sweaty again.” She snuggles into the pillows. “I feel clean, and it’s gonna stay that way until tomorrow.”

 

Henry laughs, stands, and digs through his suitcase. “I figured,” he says, trying his best not to mess up the best packing job of his life, “that we’d want to do things other than just sex, so…” he pulls out a deck of cards and flashes it at Maddy. “I packed some games.”

 

Maddy quirks an eyebrow. “You want to play poker? Really? On your first night as a husband?”

 

Henry winces, not having considered the repercussions of poker earlier. “Spades?”

 

“You need four people.”

 

“Gin Rummy?”

 

Maddy laughs and shakes her head. “Do you really want to lose?”

 

Henry purses his lips. “Hey, I beat you  _ once!” _

 

Maddy holds up one finger. “Key word:  _ once. _ And how do you know that I didn’t let you win?” She crosses her arms and looks at him with raised eyebrows. “Hmm? You ever think about that?”

 

Henry laughs softly and goes back to digging in his suitcase. “I know you didn’t let me win because you were so pissed that I managed to beat you and you wouldn’t let us stop playing until you’d  _ decisively _ beaten me ten times after that.” He finds what he’s looking for and pulls out another little box of cards. He turns around and holds it up. “Okay, truce, since you’re better than me at most card games: Uno.”

 

Maddy purses her lips and studies the deck. “You know that game is not a game of strategy.”

 

Henry grins devilishly and nods his head slowly. “That’s the point.”

 

She squints at him. “Deal me.”

 

Henry laughs and sits cross-legged on the bed. “Are we playing with five cards or seven?”

 

“Gimme seven.”

 

“Alright then.” Henry shuffles the deck, watching as Maddy tries to memorize the order of the deck. “Oh no, you don’t,” he says, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

 

“I didn’t do anything!”

 

“You were trying to memorize the deck!”

 

“Was not!”

 

“Were to!”

 

Maddy pouts. “You have no proof.”

 

Henry quirks his eyebrow. “I know your memorization face. You had it.”

 

Maddy sticks her tongue out at him, and he rocks onto his back in laughter. “Fine. So I  _ was _ trying to memorize the deck.”

 

“Joke’s on you, though, ‘cause you can only remember sounds perfectly.” Henry sits back up and twists his back to shuffle the cards away from Maddy’s gaze.

 

“You already shuffled them, Henry.”

 

“I know.” He grins sweetly at her. “It always unsettles you when I shuffle them more than once.”

 

Maddy leans across him and reaches for the deck, but Henry lifts his right shoulder, blocking her from grabbing the cards. “Give them– just deal!” she laughs, smacking his shoulder.

 

Henry shakes his head and shuffles them again. “Patience, lover,” he says, waggling his eyebrows at her.

 

She lifts a finger at him. “Do not ever call me lover again. That is…such a gross term.”

 

“Oh, yeah, you look  _ real _ serious, Mad.”

 

Maddy takes a moment and tries to school her face into a poker expression. “I  _ am _ serious!”

 

Henry laughs and turns around, finally dealing the cards. “I know, I know, sweetheart. I’m just messing with you.”

 

She pouts and sticks her tongue out at him again, reaching up and shaking her hair from the towel. “I’m too lazy to go put it back,” she says.

 

Henry grins and kisses her slowly. She sighs and cups the back of his head. “Henry,” she says between kisses.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We should really get back to the game.”

 

Henry rolls his eyes and kisses her again, finally pulling away. “I was hoping to distract you.”

 

Maddy spreads her cards and glances at the single card that Henry flipped to start the game. “You were almost successful, but I told you: I already took a shower, and I’m not in the mood to take another one.”

 

Henry shakes his head fondly and examines his own cards. The starting card is a blue seven. Luckily, he has a lot of blue. An entire deal of it, actually. “Was the hairspray really that bad?”

 

“Listen, just because your hair is thinning doesn’t mean I won’t put an entire can of hairspray in it so you can understand what it feels like. I was smart for packing two bottles of shampoo and conditioner.” She purses her lips and carefully pinches one of her middle cards and places it on the starting card.

 

_ Yellow seven. Dammit, _ Henry thinks. “You seriously packed two entire bottles of shampoo and conditioner? How many outfits did you pack?”

 

Maddy furrows her brow. “Just as many as I’d need for this trip. When I say that I packed two bottles of shampoo and conditioner, I mean that one of each was almost out.” She sits up, proud of herself. “I’m very good at finishing my shampoo and conditioner at the same time.”

 

Henry breathes out a sigh of relief and scans his cards again. Clearly, blue isn’t in the cards (get it?) anymore, and he’s 99% certain that he doesn’t have a seven, but he just needs to make double-plus sure. “I was a bit concerned.”

 

Maddy giggles and leans forward. “Hide your cards, I wanna kiss you.” She waits while Henry pulls his cards to his chest, then she leans forward and kisses his nose. “You’re losing, aren’t you?”

 

Henry tries to discreetly take from the top of the deck, carefully checking to see if he’ll have to take another card. Thankfully, it’s a yellow card, and he deposits it on the playing stack with a flourish. “What? Me, losing? Nah.”

 

Maddy raises her eyebrow at the seven cards still in Henry’s hand and drops a yellow one on the playing deck. “Henry, I honestly can’t remember the last time you won a card game against me.”

 

Henry quirks his eyebrow, drops a blue one on the playing deck, and stares at her for another moment. “Are we including Uno in this? Because I beat you in Uno 80% of the time.”

 

Maddy twists her lips and stares at the deck. “I spoke too soon.”

 

“Yeah, you did.”

 

Maddy draws from the top of the deck and frowns when the first card is neither a blue nor a one. She draws again, then again, then again, until she’s pulled four more cards from the deck, only for the fifth to finally turn out to be blue. She drops it on the playing deck. “I hate you.”

 

“You just married me.” Henry drops a blue reverse on the playing deck, then places a blue four down. “You can’t hate me  _ yet.” _

 

Maddy sighs heavily and puts a green four down. “I don’t hate you, I’m just mad that you’re winning.”

 

Henry nods at her cards. “Hide your cards. This time, it’s my turn to kiss you.” He leans forward and kisses her forehead once, then presses another soft kiss to her lips. When he pulls away, he notices the soft smile still on her face. “You know what’s the best part of being married to you?”

 

Maddy purses her lips and studies his face. “I can think of a dozen things, one of which we already did.”

 

Henry shakes his head and waves his hand in dismissal. “No, not  _ that, _ though I am going to say it was quite enjoyable.” He glares at the green four, draws from the deck, and drops a green eight on the playing deck. “It’s that I get to kiss you whenever I want.” His eyes widen, suddenly realizing what his sentence could entail. “With– with your consent, of course.”

 

Maddy laughs, sets her cards down, and scoots closer to Henry. “Always,” she says, draping her arms around his neck. “And besides, you’ll know if I don’t want a kiss on the mouth.”

 

Henry smiles and kisses her forehead. “I love you so much, sweetheart.”

 

“I love you so much, too.”

 

Henry rests his forehead against hers. “You’re not going to get me to forget about this game.”

 

Maddy scrunches her nose and leans away. “Dammit. I thought that would work.”

 

“This is the only card game I can actually beat you in. There is no way that you can get me to forget about this.”

 

Maddy hums in agreement and drops a green six on the deck. “I guess that’s fair.”

 

Henry sets down a blue six in retaliation.

 

Maddy grimaces and sets down a blue seven, hoping that Henry doesn’t have any more blue.

 

Boy, is  _ she _ in for a surprise. Henry drops a blue nine down and tilts his head at her, smiling innocently. “Having fun, babe?”

 

Maddy glares at him and drops a red nine on the playing deck.

 

Henry draws from the deck, and laughs in glee, dropping the wild card onto the deck. He scans his cards. “Blue three.”

 

Maddy sighs in relief and drops a three down. “There,” she says smugly.

 

Henry responds with a blue three. “Don’t you just love this game, Mad?”

 

She inhales angrily and drops a red three. “I can beat you.”

 

“You’re, like, four cards behind,” he says, pulling a red five from the top of the deck.

 

“Am not!” Maddy drops a green five.

 

He slips a blue five onto the deck. “Uno!” he shouts, beating Maddy to the punch.

 

She glares at him and draws from the deck two times before she finally has a wild card. “Green two,” she says smugly, cocking her eyebrow at him.

 

He winces and carefully slides his card onto the deck. “I win.”

 

Maddy sticks out her tongue and helps him clean up the cards. “We should probably get to bed soon,” she says, nodding at the clock that shows 2:04, “especially since we’re supposed to get up early.”

 

Henry nods and slides the cards back into the box. “Wait,” he says suddenly, sitting on his heels. “We never established who sleeps on which side.”

 

Maddy tilts her head and stares at him. “Is it really that important?”

 

He stares pointedly at her. “Which side of the bed do you normally sleep on?”

 

Maddy shrugs. “The left. Case closed.”

 

Henry raises his index finger and wags it back and forth. “Uh-uh.  _ I _ sleep on the left.”

 

Maddy sighs. “Rock, paper, scissors for it?”

 

Henry nods emphatically. “You’re on. Best two out of three?”

 

“Deal.” In the first one, Henry goes paper while Maddy goes scissors. In the second round, however, Henry goes for rock while Maddy goes for paper, and then, in the third round, Maddy wins with paper.

 

It’s while they’re unmaking the bed, tossing pillows all about the room (and resisting the urge to get into a pillow fight because they  _ need _ to get up  _ early _ tomorrow) when Maddy suddenly stops. “You didn’t care, did you?”

 

Henry looks up and shakes his head. “I can adjust. I asked you to leave your family and take my last name, along with going with the traditional vows instead of our own. The least I could do is give you the side of the bed you wanted.”

 

Maddy smiles softly at him, walks around the bed, and drapes her arms around his neck. “That’s something you’re going to have to live with for the rest of your life, with me kicking and rolling over in bed, and our future kids wiggling between us. Are you sure?”

 

Henry nods and kisses her. “I’m fine with sleeping on the right side of the bed.” He gestures to the bed with his head. “Speaking of which, we should hit the sack. Big day of traveling tomorrow.”

 

Maddy nods and crawls onto the left side of the mattress. She buries herself under the covers and waits for Henry to get in bed. “This is so weird,” she whispers. “I’m sharing a bed with a  _ man.” _

 

Henry, who’s still sitting up, presses a hand to his chest in mock offense. “I’m not just  _ any _ man,” he says, poorly imitating a British man, “I’m your husband.” He lies down on his side and studies Maddy. “Actually,” he says shyly, looking at her through his eyelashes, “I’m the luckiest man in the world. You agreed to marry me. There’s nothing more I could want.”

 

Maddy twists to lie on her side and reaches out to brush some of Henry’s hair with her fingers. “Why me?” she whispers. “You could have had anyone. Not only are you this incredibly kind, warm, wonderful man, but you’re a police officer. You love to protect people.” She lifts one shoulder in a shrug. “And, well, you’re really attractive.”

 

Henry smiles and grasps Maddy’s wrist. “I don’t know what to tell you,” he says. “I just knew that I knew that I knew.” He takes her hand and kisses it. “Besides, you’re amazing. You’re brilliant and wonderful and curious. You write poetry and you can play cards, and you can always see the beauty in even the smallest things. Your smile contains a joy that I haven’t seen from anyone else in my entire life, and you’re patient with me, even when I don’t deserve it. You love me, even when I’m unlovable. What was there not to love?”

 

Maddy’s eyes grow wide and she searches his clear blue eyes. “You mean all that?”

 

“Would I ever lie to you?”

 

She scoots closer to him, cups his cheek in her hand, and kisses him slowly. His body relaxes at her touch, and he cups the back of her head. He tried to tell her how amazing she is, but his words will always fall short because the English language only has one word to describe her, and “perfect” isn’t enough. So he kisses her, trying to let his lips tell her everything his words could not.

 

She pulls away first, out of need for air, and slowly opens her eyes. Henry’s eyes are still closed, and he rests his forehead against hers. “Henry?”

 

“Yeah, hon?”

 

“Why did you want to become a cop?”

 

Henry shrugs and tucks a strand of hair behind Maddy’s ear. “You know, for the last year of high school, I really didn’t want to, but then…” he shakes his head. “My dad was shot in the chest, and we had no idea if he was going to live or die. I hated that feeling of helplessness, and I just figured: if I knew how to protect my dad, I could have prevented it.” He licks his lips. “I joined the force straight out of high school. I’m glad I made that decision because now I can protect you and future us-es.”

 

Maddy smiles and scratches the base of Henry’s hairline. “Henry…” she says shakily. “What– what if we can’t have children?”

 

Henry furrows his brow. “How do you mean?”

 

“What if I– I mean, I’m not technically infertile, I can have children, but –”

 

Henry gently shushes her. “What are you saying?”

 

“I might not be able to have biological children,” she whispers, ashamed. She searches his eyes but finds no judgment.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” She licks her lips. “I know you want to be a father, Henry, and– and I’ve always wanted kids…”

 

Henry kisses her gently. “Then we can adopt.”

 

She nods and looks down at the mattress, slowly tracing the little seams with her index finger. “Can we still try, though?”

 

Henry laughs softly and kisses her forehead. “Of course, sweetheart.” He must think of something because he starts chuckling.

 

Maddy gently hits his shoulder. “What is it? Why are you laughing?”

 

He grins mischievously at her. “We can start trying  _ now, _ if you’d like.”

 

Maddy quirks her eyebrow and scoots closer, cupping the back of Henry’s neck. “We’re not gonna fall asleep anytime soon,” she says, her eyelids fluttering closed.

 

Henry nods and dips his head to press a kiss to her neck. “Absolutely not.”

 

She sighs when he kisses her collarbone. “And we  _ are _ married.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

She grabs his head and kisses him fiercely. “I love you.”

 

He grins and kisses her again. “I love you, too.” He grabs her waist and rolls them over, laughing at her shriek.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a comment below or go to my tumblr, @ my-glasses-are-dirty, and tell me what you think!


End file.
